


Not to share

by AmazingFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleepovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a nightmare when at a sleepover with Mikey so he pays his best friend's older brother a visit. 20 Year old Gerard is unaware of the younger's intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to share

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, wrote some Frerard Porn ENJOY!! ;)

Gerard was asleep in his dark room when a sudden light woke him up. He groaned and squinted up to see Mikey’s friend, Frank, at the door looking mildly upset. The Way brother’s parents were out so his younger brother invited Frank round for the night.

“You okay Frankie?” He instantly asked and frowned when the slightly younger one shook his head no. He looked at his alarm clock, it was 2am. He turned his attention back to Frank quickly.

“Nightmare” Frank mumbled childishly, Gerard once again found himself infatuated with Frank. He had always had a crush for the beautiful 16 year old but he was 20 meaning it wasn’t exactly legal.

“Come here then” Gerard muttered before patting the bed next to him. Frank nodded and crawled under the covers next to the older one. Gerard didn’t see the mischievous smirk that broke onto Frank’s face as he had his back to the older man.

After shuffling around they ended up spooning, Frank being the little spoon. It was then Gerard remembered he was naked, he never really slept nude but he was too warm in his PJ’s so took them off. Gerard also noticed that Frank was in nothing but sinfully tight boxers, he prayed to whatever deity that he wouldn’t get a boner.

After they finally settled down Frank decided to be a little naughty, he knew Gerard was gay and Mikey had told him that Gerard had a bit of a crush for Frank but with the age difference was scared to do anything. Frank decided to do something instead.

Frank wiggled his hips a bit so his ass rubbed against Gerard’s manhood, he was naked which made it even better. Gerard’s breath hitched. He wasn’t asleep yet in fear of getting hard and Frank wiggling against him wasn’t helping.

Frank wiggled again and Gerard choked on a moan, he refused to release it.

“Frankie, can you stop wiggling?” He murmured and Frank couldn’t help but giggle. “Why’s that, Gee?” Frank asked innocently and Gerard huffed out a laugh.

“Because your ass is rubbing on my dick” He said bluntly and Frank giggled again, Gerard loved his pot laugh.

“I’m sorry Gee. Is it causing you a bit of a problem?” He asked nonchalantly and Gerard gasped as Frank wiggled again, the little tease.

“Yes now go to sleep” Gerard groaned and huffed when Frank giggled again. “Aw Gee, don’t be embarrassed. No one should be embarrassed by a boner” He said and before Gerard could reply the covers were ripped off his naked body. He let out a gasp at the sudden rush of cold air.

“Frankie!” He gasped and opened his eyes to see Frank smirking at Gerard’s manhood. He was hard and Frank couldn’t help but giggle at the beautiful man beside him.

“Give me back the covers Frankie!” He demanded but Frank shook his head. When Gerard went to sit up Frank pushed him down again by the shoulders.

“I’m sorry Gerard. I didn’t mean to upset you, if you like i could make it up to you” He said and Gerard bit back a moan at his tone of voice, he was trying to seduce him and it was working.

“Frankie-” He was cut off when he felt Frank grab his cock, he gasped and Frank smirked. Frank wasted no time in sucking on the head of Gerard’s cock, the older one gasped and cursed before moaning.

He couldn’t believe that Frank was sucking him off, he had imagined this so many times and the sight alone was enough to come from but he had another idea. He stopped Frank from bobbing his head and moved so Frank’s ass was in the air.

Frank gasped at the sudden movement and found himself face down on the bed with the rest of his body in the air, he was bent over and whimpered when Gerard took his underwear off.

“So naughty, very naughty indeed” Gerard whispered and smirked when Frank whimpered. He slapped the younger’s ass making him moan. He took his underwear off entirely and wasted no time in lapping his tongue over Frank’s puckered enterance.

Frank moaned, winey and needy when Gerard started eating him out. It felt amazing and when the tongue dipped into him sparks of pleasure shot through him, he moaned again.

Gerard slapped his ass again and found it pleasing when Frank moaned in reply. “Gunna fuck you so hard… not gunna walk for a week” He murmured and started eating out Frank again. He was already stretched out though which amused Gerard.

“Already been fucked huh?” He teased but the younger shook his head no.

“Vibrator, don’t need prepping” He gasped out and Gerard couldn’t help but release an animalistic growl. The thought of Frank fucking himself on a dildo was something made of wet dreams.

Gerard positioned Frank on his back and spat onto his own cock to lube it up. “Gunna fuck you raw” He gasped out as he pumped himself slightly, spreading his own saliva over himself evenly.

“Now, fuck me already!” Frank moaned and Gerard gladly complied. He placed Frank’s legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at his enterance. Frank moaned when he felt him push in slightly.

“Such a little slut” Gerard growled out and Frank nodded vigorously. Gerard pushed in without warning making them both moan. Gerard was just glad that his brother slept like a rock.

Gerard pulled in quickly and pushed back in again, his thrusts became hard and arithmetic. Moans from both males filled the room and Gerard was glad that his basement bedroom was soundproof.

“Harder, oh god harder!” Frank moaned out and Gerard complied, making his thrusts more rapid and frantic. Gerard bit Frank’s neck and sucked hard leaving a dark purple hickey. He repeated this many times until his chest and neck were covered, he was sure to mark him, no one else was going to have him now he did.

“So close!” Frank yelled out and started stroking himself but Gerard slapped his hand away. “Mine” He growled and Frank nodded, Gerard’s dominance was fucking sexy. Gerard pumped Frank in time to his thrusts and with a few flicks of his wrist the younger one was crying out in pleasure, coming over his own stomach.

Gerard’s frantic rhythm became even faster as he felt the familiar warm feeling pooling in his stomach. “Close” He spat out and Frank replied with another moan, gripping the bed sheets. Gerard was hitting his prostate every time now and his moans never ceased.

Gerard’s hips stuttered and with one more thrust he came deep within Frank’s ass. The come dripped out and some went onto the sheets, Gerard was past caring.

Gerard thrust in a few more times before pulling his soft and over sensitive member out. Frank whimpered at the empty feeling.

The older man collapsed next to Frank and instantly pulled him into his arms, the younger gladly snuggled into his chest. The two laid there covered in sweat and come, panting as i drowning but neither cared.

“Your mine now Frankie” Gerard murmured sleepily, tightening his hold on Frank. Frank smiled against Gerard’s pale chest and nodded which made Gerard happy. His long black hair was stuck to his face from sweat but he didn’t care, Frank’s dark brown hair was also covered in sweat but they both felt happy.

“Yours” Frank promised and with that they both fell asleep wrapped in each other. 


End file.
